Structural systems for earthfilled walls are known to be framelike or slablike elements. For example such elements may consist of a longitudinal beam at front and rear and various crossing beams and prismatic elements to keep the beams appart. Such elements are placed one on top of the other and the inner space filled with earth material. Such structural elements or structural system may need improvement because the many rectangular surfaces require special equipment for concrete work or cause risks for damages during production procedures.
The idea of this invention is the improvement of structural elements or structure system of the type as described yet in a special way so that the parts that provide distance between the elements may be used yet are not mandatory, hence a simpler production procedure may result in such case.